


Discovery

by m4delin



Series: The Puppeteer [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Mafia AU, Secret Identity Revealed, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: Anti discovers who Dark truely is, and it shatters him.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Darkiplier, Danti
Series: The Puppeteer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100252
Kudos: 16





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This AU came to life in a discordchat and since I like what I wrote, I'm sharing it. Enjoy this snippet of the whole au.

The walls creaked and the window rattled in the wind, either it was rather windy outside or the motel was way older than it looked. The cheap price of the room told Anti that it was most likely the second.

The streetlight peeking in through the window gave enough light to let Anti see the outlines of the furniture if he decided to look around, but his eyes were glued to the other person in the bed. The man was sleeping on his stomach, a position Anti never understood how people can be comfortable, and the blanket was resting just above the man's ass. Anti was tempted to tug it down a bit so he could stare at it without anything covering it up.

Instead his eyes wandered over the dip that followed the ass, eyes following the curves in his back and up to his shoulder blades and shoulders, where the strong muscles in his arms were hinted at as the man hugged the pillow beneath him. A soft snore left him as his nose was slightly crushed against the soft material, his mouth open a tiny bit and made his lips look very kissable. The long hair partially covered the man's face and Anti was tempted to brush it away and to play with it, feeling the soft locks between his fingers.

A sudden memory from a couple of hours earlier, the man sweaty and breathless, entered Anti's mind and it almost tugged a smile out of him. But the wallet in his hand was heavy with the reminder of the man's name.

Mark 'Dark' Doom. Chief police and one of the most brilliant minds there is. Supervising one of the most successful teams of solving murders and cases no one else dares to take on. And known for his personal hunt on the Puppeteer.

God, Anti wanted a smoke. A smoke and a lot of booze to just forget what he just found out.

Hesitantly, Anti looked away from the gorgeous man beside him and looked at the wallet in his hand. The ID was sitting there innocently, telling Anti exactly who was beside him. As if it hadn't just ruined Anti's whole world.

He'd woken up to take a leak and on the way back he'd accidentally kicked away the wallet. Not wanting his buddy to look for it when he woke up, he picked it up. Curiousness took over him at that point and he looked to see if Jackie was right, if Dark was a married man who was escaping his wife and kids. Luckily, Dark wasn't a married man.

Tragically, the man was a cop who's personal mission was to arrest Anti and lock him up behind bars. Perhaps even make sure he got a death penalty.

It wasn't fair.

As Anti was putting the wallet down on the nightstand, he noticed his hand was shaking.

"Fuck," he grumbled and pressed both his hands against his face and dragged them down. Not wanting to think, he threw the blanket away from his legs and started to get dressed.

As he was pulling on his jacket, the man in the bed finally moved.

"Anti?" came Dark's sleep drunk, raspy voice. Anti felt weak in the knees at it.

"Jus' goin' for a smoke. I'll be back later," Anti says, his heart aching with the lie. He won't be coming back.

"Okay," Dark mumbles and moves around a little before settling down. Anti notices how Dark moved over to his side and was now clutching the pillow Anti had been using.

When a soft snore reached his ears, Anti carefully opened the door and sneaked out. And by the time he was out on the street, he had a cig between his lips and was furiously trying to light it.

_ "Hey, Anti?" _ Dark's tired voice echoed in the back of Anti's mind.

_ "Mhm?" _

_ "Was thinking- _ "

_ "How were you thinking during _ that _?" _

_ "Shut up. Wanted to ask if you wanted to go out on a date with me." _

_ ".... Oh." _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "Sure." _

With a frustrated hiss, Anti finally lit the cigarette and shoved the lighter into his pocket.

It didn't help. He needed something more. Something to take out his frustration on. A fight.

With his mind made up, Anti was gone from the street.


End file.
